Core 2: Biostatistics and Bioinformatics ABSTRACT The Biostatistics & Bioinformatics Core will support investigators of the Soft Tissue Sarcoma SPORE in the computational and statistical aspects of their research efforts, including the design and analysis of laboratory experiments, molecular profiling assays, and clinical trials. In laboratory experiments, core members will assist in the formulation of the experimental design and in the analysis and interpretation of the data at the conclusion of the study. The core will also assist in the large-scale molecular characterization of cell line and human tumor samples to identify predictors of tumor characteristics, drug response, and survival. In the clinical trial design phase, a core member will conduct a protocol review with the principal investigator; based on this review, a statistical section for the protocol will be provided, outlining major scientific objectives, population to be studied, primary and secondary endpoints, experimental design, analysis plans, and a targeted sample size justified in probabilistic terms; at the conclusion of the trial, data analyses will be performed to assess outcomes of the primary and secondary endpoints stated in the protocol. The core will perform statistical and bioinformatic analyses using appropriate state-of-the-art methodologies, and will develop alternative methods if current methodology does not adequately address a research question. In addition, the core will facilitate the management and updating of the clinical sarcoma database in collaboration with the leaders of research projects and the other three cores of the Soft Tissue Sarcoma SPORE.